neverendeonfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Leilah Maloch
First, save point: Leilah Maloch as an aasimar, with Feeble flaw switched to Weak Fortitude. This will be an acceptable Eon character. Yes? AlanChu 09:32, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Clerics New Stuff (1-19-10) Water Domain requirement for Champion messed up lots of feat requirements *The assumption that the War domain would be required for Champion unpinned several assumptions about feats. Short Haft, and trading one domain power for a fighter feat was under the assumption that the extra domain from Champion could be sacrificed for that. The Knowledge and Travel Domain powers are just too good to pass up. Now that I am left with only the War domain to sacrifice, I will be forced to lose the Weapon Focus that qualifies me for the Short Haft and Holy Warrior feats. Can I remove the WF requirement for Short Haft? A core alternative would be Greater Spell Penetration, Extra Turning, or Improved Sunder/Trip/Disarm. (Yes, you need to already have War Domain to qualify for OrdainedChamp, and you have to keep it to get Short Haft. You should pass on the Travel Domain, because it's not relevant to your build or your character background, and give up the newly aquired Water Domain for the feat. Eonrpg 02:45, January 21, 2010 (UTC)) :Travel is part of the backstory. Getting away from the family. It is important to the build. Spells for running far, far away, and running through most magical barriers. AlanChu 09:32, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Travel Domain is limited to clerics of Farlanghun. Did you fall in with Scientologists? You may keep it if you'd like... Eonrpg 21:14, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :The original Ordained Champion does not require access to the War Domain, or proficiency in a martial weapon. 3rd level divine spells, ability to cast magic weapon as a divine spell, Weapon Focus in your deities favored weapon. Your bonus domain is War if you don't already have it, or any other domain offered by your god if you already have it. AlanChu 09:32, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I realize that you don't *need* War Domain going in, but you need proficiency and Weapon Focus in your god's favored weapon, and unless you're going to take those two things as your feats, you won't qualify for the class. You do not qualify for the class on the whole because of the requirement that you worship Hextor or Heironeous, a wildly restrictive requirement I'm a little upset you failed to mention. The class assumes you already have certain weapon / armor proficiencies going in, because you have to have them as a cleric of either of these two gods. I am, as of now, waiving that requirement. Please tell me when you're ultranerfing something in the future, though. It helps with the stabbing feeling in my back. Eonrpg 21:14, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Unfortunately, the writers of Complete Champion neglected to include any mention of weapon, armor, or shield proficiencies granted by the OrCh class. Given the martial flavor, I expected a ruling that it gives proficiency with martial weapons and heavy armor, and all shields (not tower shields), something that I've already asked about. AlanChu 09:32, January 21, 2010 (UTC) That won't happen. See above for reason. Eonrpg 21:14, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :As for the illegalities of swapping War domain for Short Haft, I thought that since you ruled that I gain the Water domain with my first OrCh level, Water, not War, would be the defining domain. That I wouldn't be able to give up the Water Domain for a fighter feat. AlanChu 09:32, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Water would be the defining domain, but that doesn't mean you have to keep the domain power. Eonrpg 21:14, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Last night I asked on Eonwiki whether you could remove the WF requirement on Short Haft to fix what I saw as a last minute conflict. AlanChu 09:32, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :I'll fine with swapping Water domain (or the bonus domain from OrCh, is I keep Travel) for Short Haft. AlanChu 09:32, January 21, 2010 (UTC) *Smite and DMM compete strongly with each other for turn attempts. Since the Water domain does not give me an extra 3+Cha source of turning, I'll need more turns if I want to smite and DMM in the same day. I've decide to drop Holy Warrior and replace it with Extra Turning. (Good call. I am changing OrdainedChamp to run on turning attempts. The belt reflects this. Eonrpg 02:45, January 21, 2010 (UTC)) :I'm confused as to why you changed the Belt in response to my Holy Warrior/Extra Turning swap. With 10 Cha and Extra Turning, I can quicken 1 spell/day and smite twice. This was OK. AlanChu 09:32, January 21, 2010 (UTC) I wanted to give you another option for the item. I like the idea of turning attempts as a MP-style ability buy. Nothing was worstened, only improved. If you would prefer the belt without that ability, I will change it back. Eonrpg 21:14, January 21, 2010 (UTC) In case our discussion sinks AlanChu 09:32, January 21, 2010 (UTC) *LG Desert Dwarf Cloistered Cleric of Moradin (LG god) 4/ Fighter 1/ Champion of Moradin 3/ C-Cleric +2 | Domains Knowledge + (pick two) Fire, Earth, Law, Protection, War 1 Extra Turning, Spell Penetration 3 (Power Attack or Greater Spell Penetration) 5 Figher feat (WF or Power Attack) 6 Quicken Spell, Domain -> Fighter Feat (Short Haft?) 9 DMM: Quicken 12 Greater Spell Penetration *LG Desert Dwarf Cloistered Cleric of Moradin (LG god) 4/ Fighter 1/ C-Cleric +5 | Domains Knowledge + (pick one) Fire, Earth, Law, Protection, War 1 Spell Penetration 3 (Power Attack or Greater Spell Penetration) 5 Figher feat (WF or Power Attack) 6 Quicken Spell 9 DMM: Quicken 12 Greater Spell Penetration *Dwarf Commoner 10 1 Toughness 3 Toughness 6 Toughness 9 Toughness 12 Toughness *What's the alignment of Benin Falls? (Chaotic Good. Eonrpg 02:45, January 21, 2010 (UTC)) Dwarf alternative *Looking back at what the party needs (melee cleric) and what I want (spellcasting), I'll like more detail on swapping Aasimar for Desert Dwarf. (Your weapon armor proficiency would disappear, you would no longer qualify for Ordained Champion or Short Haft, and you'd worship Moradin. Eonrpg 02:45, January 21, 2010 (UTC)) :What specifically prevents me from qualifying for Champion or Short Haft? Moradin not having the War Domain, and thus the WF and proficiency for Short Haft? Moradin not thematically fitting the Champion PrC? AlanChu 09:32, January 21, 2010 (UTC) *New God, Favored Weapon? (preferably dwarven waraxe). *Will Champion give Martial weapon and Heavy armour proficiency, now that I no longer have Outsider proficiencies? (No. In fact, if we're going by-the-book, you don't even qualify as an ordained champion anymore. Eonrpg 02:45, January 21, 2010 (UTC)) *One way or another, your god will be Moradin, or, as you might know him:قزم, حيوان صغير, الشيء الصغير Eonrpg 02:45, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Other *'Pool of Healing' (CChamp) Alternate Class Feature: 7th level cleric, sacrifice one 4th level spell slot permanently, gain lay-on-hands that heals up to 5 x (1+divine CL) HP per day as a SLA. Something to see next level. I'm fairly squishy for a melee cleric (d6-1 HD FTW). AlanChu 07:09, January 20, 2010 (UTC) *How soon would Paragonastic Apostle appear as an available PrC? I want to know because I need to determine whether I should invest 5 skill ranks in Geographry and Architecture for the corresponding Knowledge is Power features. Special Item :Belt of Bravery: Holds 5 charges, activating requires a free action (with verbal components) unless specified otherwise, and each ability can only be used at maximum once per battle. Charges regenerate at a rate of 2/day. Charges are completely replenished in the case of a Power Surge. 1 charge, +10 base land speed for 1 minute. 2 charges, gain an extra Turning Attempt (move equivalent action) 3 charges, touched target heals %20 of their hit point total (standard action, round up). 4 charges, force a luck reroll. 5 charges, cast War Rally as a standard action: allies within 60 ft that can hear you can reroll against currently ongoing fear effects or against the next fear effect they encounter, gain +2 morale bonus to all saves, +1 Dodge bonus to AC, and +10 land speed. War Rally buffs last for 1 minute, reroll must be used within that time or is wasted. ::Great item. I made some changes (made it better). Eonrpg 18:27, January 11, 2010 (UTC) :: Does the healing effect use either Positive or Negative Energy depending on the target? Is it solely determined by the target, or can I deliberately 'heal' a lich for 20% of their max HP? What is the equivalent spell level and DC for such an offensive attack? (The belt always heals. Also, 20% of hitpoint total, not max HP. Eonrpg 02:45, January 21, 2010 (UTC)) :: Heals number of HP equal to 20% of current HP. Any HP heald in excess of max HP is (wasted) (converted into temporary HP)? AlanChu 09:32, January 21, 2010 (UTC) :Was the elimination of the speed and healing powers of the newly renamed Belt of Bravery deliberate? The fact that you bothered to answer my question regarding 'healing' confuses me. /panick I was just asking for a lark! Or was it punishment? AlanChu 09:32, January 21, 2010 (UTC) woops! Sorry! The rest of the belt disappeared! not punishment, just wikifail! This is what it's supposed to be. Eonrpg 21:24, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Main build Desert Dwarf Cloistered Cleric 4/Champion 3/CCleric X, one flaw. LG/LN/NG of Moradin (assuming Moradin a LG god with the War and Travel domains). :Cler 01 01 <'Spell Penetration'> <'Extra Turning'> {War Domain} {Travel Domain} {Knowledge Domain} {Lore} :Cler 02 02 :Cler 03 03 <'Power Attack'> :Cler 04 04 :OrC 01 05 {Law/Earth/Protection/Good Domain} {Water Domain -> Short Haft} :OrC 02 06 <'Quicken Spell'> {Diehard} {Smite Evil} :OrC 03 07 {Channel spell} {Divine Bulwark} :Cler 05 08 :Cler 06 09 <'DMM: Quicken Spell'> :Cler 07 10 :Cler 08 11 :Cler 09 12 <'Greater Spell Penetraion'/Zen Archery> :Cler 10 13 :Cler 11 14 :Cler 12 15 <'Greater Spell Penetraion'/Zen Archery> Hopefully, take Pool of Healing at 7th level of Cleric, Dip at least two levels in Paragonastic Apostle, then look out for entry into Contemplative or a spellcasting version of the Heriophant. Anything Not SRD/UA Short Haft feat (PHB II): As a swift action, you may give up the benefit of reach from any reach weapon besides spiked chains and whips in order to threaten adjacent squares. You may regain reach with another swift action. Requires Proficiency and Weapon Focus for a reach weapon, BAB +3. :Sounds great. Eonrpg 18:45, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Champion of Benin Falls PrC (CChamp) Requires Weapon Focus with deities favored Weapon. Zen Archery feat: Use Wis modifier for ranged attack rolls. :Great feat. Must also take "nearsighted" trait. Eonrpg 18:45, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Divine Metamagic :Quicken Spell (CDiv) feat: with the latest errata, you can only apply this to a metamagic feat I already know. OK'd Eonrpg 21:51, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Pool of Healing (CChamp): 7th level cleric, sacrifice 4th level spell slot, gain lay-on-hands that heals up to 5 x (1+divine CL) HP per day as a SLA. Something to see next level. I'm really squishy for a cleric (d6-1 HD FTW). AlanChu 07:09, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Champion of 1st: Water Domain, Continued advancement, Combat Feats, Modified Spontaneous Spellcasting 2nd: Diehard, Smite 3rd: Channel spell, Divine bulwark Entry requirements: Knowledge: Religion 7 ranks, Weapon Focus with deities favored weapon, able to cast magic weapon as a divine spell. Skill per level, class skills, and saves as cleric. Full BAB. Advances divine spellcasting at 2nd, 3rd and 5th levels. Bonus Domain: If you are a cleric, you gain the Domain as a new domain; if you already have that domain, chose any other domain granted by your deity. Combat Feats: You can permanently sacrifice one or two of your domain granted powers (not the domain) to gain an equal number of fighter feats as long as you meet the prerequisites. Continued advancement: Levels in Champion stack with appropriate classes for determining turning/rebuking checks and level-dependent domain powers, not spells. Diehard: You gain the Diehard feat, even if you do not meet the requirements. Smite: Spend one turn/rebuke attempt as a swift action to turn next melee attack into a smite (evil). Add your Charisma bonus to attack rolls and your effective turning level to damage. Channel spell: You can channel any spell you have available into your melee weapon as a move action that uses up that spell. The next target hit with that weapon within the next 6 hours will be affected. SR and saves still apply, but only one target may be affected regardless of the area of the original spell. 1 per 6 hours. Divine Bulwark: you may sacrifice a turn/rebuke attempt as a swift action to gain SR equal to 10+(HD/2) sacrificed for a number of rounds equal to your Champion level. Multiple uses do not stack, SR from different sources never stacks. Changed 1.20.10 Eonrpg 02:45, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Paragonastic Apostle Entry Requirements: Knowledge (Arcana) 5 ranks, Knowledge (Religion) 5 ranks, Knowledge (any) 5 ranks, able to cast 3rd level spells or SLA's Saves, BAB as wizard. 4+Int skills per level, class skills as wizard plus Search, Speak Language, & Spot. Full spellcasting advancement. 1st: Knowledge is power, Holy texts, Lore 2nd: Knowledge is power 3rd: Knowledge is power 4th: Knowledge is power 5th: Knowledge is power Lore: as bardic knowledge, but PA levels count as two levels for purpose of level checks. Stacks with bardic knowledge. Holy Texts: PA levels stack with appropriate levels for determining level-dependent domain powers and turn/rebuking undead. Knowledge is power: at each level, choose a power. You must fulfill the knowledge requirements for each. Unless specifically stated, you cannot choose the same power twice. Relevant Powers: Mind over matter: Whenever you cast a spell that creates a solid object, the HP and hardness each increase by 2. Any spell that gives an AC bonus gains +2 to AC. Knowledge (architecture and engineering) 5 ranks. Penetrating insight: +1 to CL for penetrating SR or dispelling spells. Knowledge (arcana) 9 ranks. Spatial Awareness: +1 CL when casting conjuration (teleportation) spells, and any spell that gives a new movement mode or increases base speed gains an additional +10 to the designated speed. Knowledge (geography) 5 ranks. Contemplative Something to consider after level 12. Heirophant What will it take to get a version of the Heirophant that advances spellcasting?